User blog:Dark4Santa/Yvette- The Mother of The Hive
Yvette- The Mother of The Hive Form: Matured Girl who looks somewhat like lux with a crown holding a scepter on her left hand and a mystic ball which looks like honey on the other. Having Wings as big as kogmaw's skin Monarch Kogmaw's. Bees swarming around her. Innate(Passive Skill) Queen of the Bees : Every 5 seconds she will receive a bee which will help her in battle. ( Maximum of 15 bees) Poison Stings(Q): Yvette will order All her bees to attack a circle dealing 40/65/90/120/160(.3 Ability Power) each. Each opponent can only be hit by 2 bees. Cooldown: 10/8/6/5/4 seconds Paralyzing Pollen(W): Yvette dips her scepter inside the mystical ball and cast a spell which Stuns the opponent for 0.5/1/1.5/2/2.5/ and damages them for 80/130/180/230/280(.5 Ability power). ''' '''Cooldown: 6 Seconds Barrier Of Bees(E): Passive: Protecting they're queen. Bees will reduce the damage of spells and attacks by 20% (Each attack or spell will destroy a Bee from Yvette's Innate) Active: 4 Bees will protect the queen giving her a barrier of 40/50/60/70/80(.2 Ability power) for each bee for 4 Seconds. If the barrier is not destroyed it will explode killing the 4 bees and damaging opponents around Yvette for half the barrier. Cooldown: 17/15/13/11/9 seconds Order of the Queen®: Yvette will release 20 bees which will attack nearby champions dealing 30/50/70(.2 Ability Power )each. Each bee can only attack one time. Cooldown: 140/110/80 Seconds Lore ''' '''In the a land covered in waters there lived a kind known as Bees that lived to they're queen. The Land was so beatiful that alot of flowers that to other's are unkown settle in. All that can be seen is golden pollen all over the place. Yvette was one of the Princess bees among many other Princess bees in the Hive. Yvette was intelligent and she had a magical power which source was unknown. After she was crowned as Queen Bee she loved and protected her hive using her powers. Until one day, News came that there was a Spider Queen. Yvette threatened by the possibility of the Spider Queen destroying her kingdom. She locked herself in her room experimenting on a way to enchance her powers. Finally, Yvette was able to make a elixir of life which she believed would enchance her powers enough to defend the whole kingdom. Drinking the elixir Yvette felt power coming inside her a power she thought that she couldn't ever had. The Power was too tremendous that the body she had couldn't handle it and she Transformed into a Half Human/Half Bee having the body of a Human and the Wings of a Bee. Mortified having different image than her kind she bursted into tears but the other bees didn't treat her as a Monster but a Mother of all Bees. Having seen this Yvette swore even more to protect her kind not only from The Spider Queen but from other enemies too. Yvette received a message from the League Of Legends that they will protect her kind from being destroyed if she joins League of Legends. And so hoping to have a easier way and more secured way to protect her kind she joined the League of Legends. Hoping to exterminate the Spider Queen to lessen her kind's burden. "My Life is to my Hive" - Yvette, The Mother of The Hive XD leave comments about Yvette had nothing to do so i made this haha XD Category:Custom champions